As this type of apparatus, for example, there is proposed an apparatus configured to detect resistance and conductance of a transmission line and to adjust an impedance variable element on the basis of the detected resistance and conductance (refer to Patent Literature 1). Alternatively, there is proposed an apparatus configured to perform the impedance matching by iteration using a recursive method such as a steepest descent method (refer to Patent Literatures 2 and 3).